everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tale of Two Sons
Summary: The Hunters are called after the murder of Vector von Vey, while his twin sons fight over their inheritance. (We open up on a train, pulling into the station. The Hunters get off, and are greeted by a young woman with long black hair dressed in a black chauffeuse uniform.) Hannah Peters: Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Hannah Peters, and I'm the chauffeuse for the von Vey family. I'll explain why I hired you when we're at the mansion. (The Hunters nod. Cut to a rather large, old-fashioned mansion in the woods. A white sedan pulls into the driveway, and Hannah and the Hunters exit. They then enter the foyer.) Foxx Otur: Woah...what's that? (He points to a large painting hanging over the fireplace. It depicts a sharp-faced man with trimmed brown hair and a suit, a beautiful woman wearing a red gown, and two young, suit-wearing boys. One has short white hair and a solemn expression, and the other's black hair is wild, and the biggest smile is printed on his face.) Hannah Peters: They would be Vector von Vey, his wife, Scarlet, and his sons, Gabriel and Demetrius. Gabriel is the older one, with the white hair, and Trius is the younger one. Nia Troy: Trius? Hannah Peters: What I call him. ???: HEEEEEEEEY! (The Hunters startle and look up. A seventeen-year old man slides down the stair railing. He has straight waist-length black hair, blue eyes, and the same brilliant smile as the kid from the portrait...except the left eye is covered by a deep pink rose eyepatch.) (He slides to the bottom of the railing and dashes towards the Hunters.) ???: So! Whatcha doin' here? Adolpha Bound-Amitola: Um...who are you? ???: Oh. Name's Demetrius, buuuuuuut everyone just calls me Trius! 'Cept Elle. He just calls me Demetrius. Dad called me Demetrius too, before... Well, that's not important. Who're you guys? Hinoka Kodomo: We're— New voice: They're the Rebel Hunters. The most famous bounty hunters in the world. I would advise you to show respect. (Everyone looks up again. Looking down on them from the top of the stairs is an older version of the other kid from the portrait. His hair is far longer and his expression is one of disdain, but it's clearly the same person.) Demetrius von Vey: Oh. Hi, Elle. Very...very nice to see you've left your room. Gabriel von Vey: *walking down the stairs* You say that as if I have been a shut-in my whole life. Demetrius von Vey: Well...kinda. You don't leave that much anymore, and I'm worri— Gabriel von Vey: Oh, save your prattling for later. (He comes to the bottom of the stairs and looks at the Hunters, eyes piercing.) Gabriel von Vey: So. You're the Rebel Hunters. Those lucky few with divine parentage. For that, I will respect you. Trifa Liang-Mania: Er, thank you, but some of us— Gabriel von Vey: That does not mean I have to like you. Bounty hunting is simply barbaric. All you are are glorified mercenaries whose parents happen to control fire, or turn into snakes, or whatever. Perhaps that is where all your fame stems from—fear of angering those with the power to level cities. Demetrius von Vey: A-ah! Elle! Gabriel von Vey: I have told you a thousand times! Call me Gabriel! Nia Troy: Quite a mouth for a shut-in and watch who you diss pretty boy! What is it you want from us? Gabriel von Vey: We called you over to investigate the unfortunate murder of our father. With him gone we will see who gets his lofty inheritence. Lupe Bound-Amitola: Wow, classic. Where's the body? Lemme guess you buried it in the yard. Gabriel von Vey: No...he's in his bed.... Setsuna Mikoto: Alright then...but we've got our eyes on you two, your chauffer and your mother. Cases like these are often committed by those close to the victim. Which way to the master bed room? Valeria, Yoruko, Adam, Foxx, stay wih these guys in case anything fishy happens. (Hannah leads the other group to the master bedroom. The other group is led to the drawing room for interrogation.) Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: Tell us about your father. Demetrius von Vey: Well...let's see. Oooh! He's a briefcase man with a ton of ladies! Gabriel von Vey: What my idiot brother is trying to say is that, father is a business man. As we are descendants of one of the Great Houses of Europe, we've got plenty of revenues for business and dealings. But true, he is an unfaithful man. Foxx Otur: How would you describe his relationship with you two? Gabriel von Vey: Well he clearly is blind to me, the more compitent one who is meant to have all of his fortunes and properties. Demetrius von Vey: HEY! But he said I was gonna be a money showering super star! Gabriel von Vey: Well he is the idiot in this situation! It's always you! Just because you're Scarlet's son he dotes on you! Adam Beetle: This is some serious Game of Thrones crap. But without ladies and incest. (Meanwhile in the master bedroom the second team is gathering clues and trying their best to comfort a crying and hysterical Scarlet) Scarlet von Vey: WHY???!!! WHY WOULD ANYONE DO THIS?! Shade Falcon-de Kan: Calm down ma'am! Scarlet von Vey: HE WAS A GOOD MAN! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?! Hinoka Kodomo: Whoever did this was a real pro. No fingerprints or footprints. Kagami Nile: It's clear there wasn't a struggle. Maybe he was killed and later on moved. He's blue, enough to show asphyxiation. (Trifa scans the body with her medbot.) Trifa Liang-Mania: My medbot indicates that he's been dead for 7 hours before we arrived. And it shows several neck fractures. Tsuna I need some x-ray on his lungs! (Setsuna uses her x-ray vision on his chest. She finds water in his lungs.) Setsuna Mikoto: I think we can confirm that his cause of death was drowning and asphyxiation. The killer must have strangled him with an object in the bath. Adam Beetle: Guys we gotta search the bathroom. (Inside the bathroom they find it cleaned. Setsuna finds a towel on the ground.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: I can't smell anything on it it's been cleaned. No scent no nothing. (Hachi notices that Vector is clutching something in his hand. He carefully opens it to find a packet of pills.) Hachi Nile: And this person tried to make it look like an overdose and clearly knows about Lupe's scent detecting skills. (Setsuna senses something and her eyes turn yellow. Her lips begin to move as if she was speaking to someone. After a few minutes they came back to normal and she turns to Hannah.) Setsuna Mikoto: Are you an accomplice in his death? His soul came through. Hannah Peters: I..... Scarlet von Vey: Hannah?! Is it true?! (Hannah quickly whips out a gun. And Yang tackles her to the ground and wrestles it away from her and knocks her out with a punch. He contacts Adam.) Yang Hou: Adam check the eyepatch guy! (Adam lunges forward and rips off the eye patch off of Demetrius's face to show that he is missing an eye and has a bullet lodged in its place.) Adam Beetle: Is there anyone in this house who uses guns? Foxx Otur: Other than you, Gabriel. I can smell gun smoke even under all those clothes. Or is it a decoy? Gabriel von Vey: Hey I didn't do anything! I just keep it on me! Father knows I'm the better one, why else am I his informal bodyguard?! Yoruko Senju: Then why does your brother have a bullet lodged in his eye?! Gabriel von Vey: It was from an accident from months ago! Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: Is it? Demetrius von Vey: Yes! (Beat.) Adam Beetle: Wait. Really? Demetrius von Vey: Three months ago! Someone broke into the mansion with a gun! I don't know who, but I got shot, and then they ran away, and I passed out and when I woke up... (He sucks in a breath.) Demetrius von Vey: Gabriel was there. Trying to stem the blood loss. It was...the first time in years I've seen him cry. Adam Beetle: Then that means....neither of you are the killer! Gabriel von Vey: We aren't! '' Look we've been fighting over this inheritence thing since we were kids! It's like someone is using us as decoys! '''Adam Beetle:' Then who does that leave but Scarlet and Hannah. (The team upstairs turn to Scarlet after hearing that through their com. Scarlet reveals that she had been faking her crying. She smirks and throws down a cannister of knock out gas.) Scarlet von Vey: How terribly clever of you all....Took you long enough to put it togther. After all they would blame the greedy sons and neve the trophy wife.... (The team downstairs hear a crash upstairs. The group runs up to find that Scarlet and Hannah are gone and the other have been knocked out by knock out gas. They pull the group out Adam revives them with a wake up drug.) Nia Troy: THAT SLIPPERY TROPHY WIFE! Yoruko Senju: You won't beleive what we got! These two idiots didn't kill their old man! Eigou Nile: Yeah! We know! Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: There are still some unanswered questions. Why do you hate us so much? For a while we all thought you were the one who put your old man in a wooden nightgown! And when was Hannah hired? Gabriel von Vey: I have a confession to make. Scarlet isn't some run of the mill Trophy wife. She's a damned smart one and always tries to get what she wants and what she wants and that would be money. She knows about father's life insurance. She ain't afraid to use her doting mother image to throw people off her scent. She researches and hires those like you to carry out some clean ups of his rivals. I've grown distasteful of her ways and your types in the proccess. And Hannah was hired a few week after Demetrius was- (He suddenly has a look of shock and realization on his face) Gabriel von Vey: OH MY GODS SCARLET AND HANNAH KILLED HIM AND USED OUR INFIGHTING AS A COVER! SHE HIRED HANNAH SO SHE CAN CONTINUE PLANNING STUFF SO SHE CAN GET HIS 21 MILLION LIFE INSURANCE! Demetrius von Vey: TO THE CAR!!!! (Cut to the garage. A large land rover skids put of it. Gabriel is the one driving with the whole team stuffed in the back.) Foxx Otur: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE SHE IS?! Gabriel von Vey: Ours vehicals all have linked GPSs so we know where we are the whole time! Talia Reflection: But what if she disabled it?! Wait I managed to pull off her hair when she was acting out her desperate wife role! Lupe! Lupe Bound-Amitola: On it! (He sniffs the strands of hair and looks up ahead at the road.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: GOT IT! HEAD THAT WAY! (Demetrius is in the passenger seat, staring at his hands in silence.) Demetrius von Vey: Why...would Hannah... I liked her! She was nice! She laughed at my jokes! Why would she... (He pulls at one of the petals on his eyepatch.) Demetrius von Vey: How can someone so nice be so...brutal? Trifa Liang-Mania: It's alright buddy. Let it out bro, let it out. Eigou Nile: Alright I got the police on the way! (Lupe spots a Ferrari heading into the forest and they are soon joined by a police squadron. Scarlet and Hanrahan frantically get out of the car and try to make a run for it.) Foxx Otur: FREEZE FOUL WENCHES! Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: LOOK OUT LADIES! (He fires a shot at the tree which narrowly missed the two women. Vidyut throws his rope dart and ties them up. Cut to the two women being arrested by the police.) Police: You caught a real slippery one kids. We've been trying to find the culprit behind those hitmen attacks for months. So Scarlet's been adding more and more to her husband's life insurance and after a public affair scandal she decides to take him out for it. When the first attempt didn't work she hired Hannah to gain his trust and with the boys having their constant infighting it was only a matter of time before they decided to strike. And use them as a cover. (Demetrius looks at Hannah and his mother as they are shoved into the police car. Gabriel hugs him from behind.) Gabriel von Vey: Sorry about the things I said...I...didn't think that those thoughts of money could cause this to happen.... Demetrius von Vey: It's alright bro! (The two brothers reconcile and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows a news article about the case being published and how the brothers have decided to split the inheritance and start lives of their own and that both Hannah and Scarlet have been given the death penalty. The screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes